The Way Things Go
by nothinginreturn
Summary: "This isn't how I expected this day to end." - Garrus Vakarian, 2183. When Commander Shepard utilizes the Cruicible to end the Reaper threat once and for all, something not even he could have predicted occurs. He returns to where it all began.. but fortunately for him, he's not in it alone.. Shepard/Miranda, Tali/Garrus, Liara & Wrex are along for the ride too.
1. The times they are a changin

**This was up a few weeks ago but then I took it down to make a few tweaks. It's basically the same, just filled some stuff out. **

* * *

_The paths are open, it is your choice. _

Wordlessly he limped. Everything inside him wanted to scream, to shout, to question. But he was tired. One way or another, this would all end today. The battle that surrounded him was frantic and unwavering. It was almost as if he wasn't really there, that it would simply be a dream he could wake up from. But as the man's legs took him slowly, he knew what would happen.

Once more, he would die.

Control. It was everything the Illusive Man fought for. _I could have that power._ _But it wouldn't be me. When will it ever end? _ The middle path stood in front of him. _I've already changed too much. This is.. too far. _His legs carried him further right. _I will destroy you. There will be no more. For what we loose.. is a sacrifice for the many. _

His decision was set. The force remained silent behind him. For minutes it was all he heard. But now.. quiet.

Commander Shepard raised his pistol. A small flash to the right of him, like a bulb going off.

"No.. this.."

The voice returned. It sounded uncertain. "This cannot happen!"

He ignored it as he squeezed the trigger.

_To those that we lost along the way.. _

_Kaidan on Virmire. _

_Mordin on Tuchanka. _

_Jacob and Zaeed in the Collector base. _

_Ashley, Grunt, Jack and Samara on Earth._

_Anderson on the Citadel. _

_And to those that still fight.. _

_Liara. _

_Garrus._

_Wrex._

_Tali. _

_Miranda. _

_We did it. We won. It's over. _

Another flash. The gun fired. And suddenly, everything was dark.

_I'm sorry Miranda. _

* * *

"Commander? Commander! Someone get Chakwas up here!"

Cold, hard, unforgiving floor. Shepard opened his eyes cautiously, the light hitting them immediately. He squinted, trying to make out the shapes above him as the voices started to grow more concerned around him.

_How did I survive? I.. they saved me? _

Images formed before him, the voices of those speaking becoming clearer.

"Can you hear me Shepard?"

Kaidan Alenko was by his side once more.

"K.. Kaidan?" _This can't be.. _

Kaidan had a look of worry written on his face. "Can you sit up Shepard?" He motioned to someone out of Shepard's vision. "Give him some space. Where's Chakwas?"

"She's on her way up sir." Another recognizable voice. _Jenkins_.

"Alenko, what's going on?" A voice filled with honor, with power. A voice he had not long left as he rose through the Citadel. _Anderson_?

"Will somebody please explain to me what Shepard is doing on the floor?" _Joker._

Shepard sat up quickly. Those in the vicinity, Anderson included, stepped back surprised by the action. Every look was of concern, even Joker's as Shepard jumped to his feet. Flicking his eyes around him, he slowly backed away hastily until he hit the wall of the Normandy.

"This is a trick." Shepard's voice was shaken, severely lacking it's usual confidence and determination. "You're not real. None of this is real. I.."

"Shepard. Please, just.." Anderson's voice was filled with caution as he addressed his XO.

"You're dead!" he shouted with venom laced words. "You're all dead!" _Am I in hell? _Kaidan moved forward cautiously towards the Commander, his arms outstretched slightly. "Keep away from me!" Launching himself, he tackled Alenko before feeling the hands of other crew members tearing him away as Anderson demanded order. As he found himself face down on the ground Shepard did not fight his capture, instead simply repeating his words over and over. The sedative soon came, leaving Shepard to close his eyes once more.

* * *

"What the hell happened to your face Vakarian?"

Garrus blinked, answering almost immediately without considering his words. "Rocket on Omega. I.." He turned his head. The signpost on the wall only confirmed what he recognized straight away.

_C-SEC headquarters, Citadel. But how did I get here and.. how.._

The Turian look down at his hands. His sniper rifle had disappeared. Earth was gone. He looked towards where the question had came from. An impatient Executor Pallin was clearly annoyed, yet a little confused. "A rocket?"

Garrus stared at the man. "How is this possible?"

"What are you talking about Vakarian?"

"You. This! What year is it?"

"You know full well it's 2183. What is wrong with you?"

_2183. It can't be._ Garrus starred at his fellow Turian, panic flowing through him.

A towering voice behind him quickly brought him back into the present. "You!" Garrus turned as the familiar sight of Urdnot Wrex stomped towards him looking as pleased as usual. "What the hell is going on Garrus?"

The Turian shook his head, unable to speak as Wrex started to huff deeply. Wrex let out a growl. "Come on! We need to find out what's going on. I'm not spending death with a Turian!" Falling into step with Wrex, Garrus ignored the shouting voice of his boss as they turned the corner directly into Tali'Zorah vas Normandy.

"Garrus! Wrex!" Tali's usually excited tone was filled with confusion. "Keelah this dream is getting stranger by the minute."

Wrex shook his head. "This is no dream. If this was a dream, he wouldn't be here."

Garrus scoffed, finally regaining his ability to speak. "I'm hurt, Wrex."

"You'll get over it. You follow me too." The Krogan pointed towards Tali as he stepped past her and continued to stomp down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Tali shouted exasperatedly as she attempted to keep the pace.

"I'm going to find answers!"

Tali looked towards Garrus as they walked with concern. "Are we.. trapped somewhere? Did the Reapers.. I'm scared, Garrus."

"I don't know Tali, I really don't." Garrus reached out to squeeze her hand. "All I know is this isn't how I expected this day to end."

* * *

"Goddess.."

She remembered the surroundings well. A certain peace and quiet that had never been matched since.

_This isn't how I was planning to spend my time in the afterlife. Yet it all looks so... real. _

A flash of fire, burning and death. Surrounded by husks, no end in sight. The blood still warm on her hands. _Harbinger has left. Where is Shepard? I have to make the.._

Liara stumbled into one of the cavern walls.

_It cannot be. _

Liara pushed herself away from the wall, pleased that her feet had decided to support her once more. Looking down she opened her omni-tool, gasping at the date displayed before running towards the lift without a second glance behind her.

* * *

She had never felt love until she met him, but now she loved two. And now she was out of time.

_Ori, I wish we could have shared more memories together. I'm not going to make it out of here, but you're safe because Shepard is going to stop them. _

_John.. I hate you for doing this to me. I love you more then you could ever know. Thank you for giving me this. _

Miranda closed her eyes with acceptance as she felt..

"Miranda?"

Her eyes shot open in a flash. Displays full of information and data appeared before her as her eyes darted around the room before finally laying on the man sat to her right.

"You were saying?" the man took another drink, emptying his glass as he placed it back down on the small table next to him.

Miranda held her breath as she locked eyes once more with The Illusive Man. Impatient, he motioned with his hands. "We don't have all day Miranda, what do you recommend?"

_Son of a bitch. _

The Illusive Man only managed to shout out one word as Miranda's pistol fired again and again. Finally it dropped to the floor, letting out a satisfying thud as it impacted. Screams filled the room from the corner, a young woman running towards the door in a panic as sirens began to blare. Miranda walked slowly towards the body, looking down upon the now vacant look in its eyes.

Shaking her head as she quickly returned to the present, Miranda Lawson broke into a run as she left the dead body of the Illusive Man behind.


	2. Reset

It was easy to slip away in the chaos. She knew every inch of the station better then anybody still alive. Miranda Lawson paused as she pictured her escape route. Focussing on the present, she attempted to block out the numerous questions running through her head.

_Focus_.

She made her move carefully, undetected as she stalked towards the shuttle bay. The base wasn't highly-populated at this time, and she was thankful that there were no Reaper infused soldiers to get in her way.

A sudden pain shot through her head, stumbling the woman as she walked. Attempting not to scream, she held her hands tightly as the pain overtook her. Images flashed before her.

"Shepard, I'm coming with you!"

Shepard shook his head. "Miranda, I need you there. I need to know that.."

"No dammit, you're not pushing me away, not now!"

Another flash. Jack crumbles to the floor, dead. She feels.. _sorrow_. It's a surprising feeling. There was a time when she would have celebrated the biotic womans demise, but not now. Not after everything. She looks down upon her own injuries, her biotics drained and clips low as she hides in cover from the oncoming swarm of banishes. The new wound in her wrist doesn't stop bleeding. And now she feels.. _acceptance. I love you Joh.._

She blinks, returning focus on her current surroundings. Still undetected, she pulls away at her outfit.

_No wound. _

Her mind instantly goes into over-drive.

_Time-travel? But.._

_Purgatory. _

_This isn't my body any longer.. _

Miranda shakes away the thoughts as she moves once more.

_You brought him back from the dead, you've seen it all. This? Impossible. But I don't believe in impossible. _

Miranda pauses as she turns the corner carefully, a clear sighting of one of the shuttles.

_If this is then, he won't know you. _

Miranda shook her head.

_He'll know._

* * *

Liara shielded her eyes as she exited the dig-site. It was exactly how she remembered it before everything turned to hell_._

_Nova Yekaterinburg._ _If I can get to the capital, I can fly out of here. _

Liara looked around her. She had no transport, no ways of getting to her destination.

_Unless. _

Opening her omni-tool, she scrolled through the list of contacts before finally settling on the desired name. The call connected immediately.

"Dr. T'Soni, is everything okay?"

"Yasheed, hello. Yes, well, no actually. Are you in the area?"

"Yes, yes." The Salarian responded. "Do you need my assistance?"

"I do. I need to get to the Capital."

"The Capital? You only just arrived at the site! Well, whatever you say Doctor. I'll be with you within the hour."

"Thanks Yasheed."

Liara closed her omni-tool, sighing as she looked towards the sky.

* * *

"What is the last thing you remember?"

Garrus shrugged. "I was running to the beam, it was..there were a lot of casualties. We got separated, Shepard and I. The husks started to pour in and then.. here." Garrus shook his head. "This has to be some sort of trick."

"It seems quite real." Tali's voice was soft.

"All my work, for what?" Wrex growled under his breath. "Wiped out in a second!"

"You don't actually think we've.. traveled back in time, do you?"

"I don't know what to think." Wrex's voice was surprisingly numb. "All I know is this – whatever this is, this is what we deal with."

Tali nodded. "Agreed. We have no other choice."

"But why just us? Could the Cruicable, no.."

"We don't know that it's just us, Garrus. There could be more out there, somewhere."

"Shepard?"

Wrex nodded. "If anyone's going to survive something like this, it's him."

"Then we have to find him!" Tali almost squealed.

Garrus opened his onni-tool, staring at the date. "I believe one way or another, we'll be seeing him shortly." The Turian shrugged. "Let's just hope it's the right one. I'm not sure how to explain this to him otherwise."

* * *

Voices drifted around him once more. Strong lights shining down on him. Confusion, concern. He opened his eyes again.

"This is highly irregular, Captain. He is in no condition to be discharged. "

"I know. But we need him, this is too important."

Shepard shot up with a flash. Again, Anderson and this time Chakwas too stepped back in surprise.

"I'm still here." Shepard's eyes shot around the room, a small laugh escaping his lips. "I didn't know you had such a sense of humor."

Anderson stepped forward. "Shepard?"

"Hello sir. Fancy seeing you here."

"There's nowhere else you're going to find me, Shepard. What is.."

"Well that's not true, is it?" Shepard looked down, his scarred chest on display. "This must be hell." He shook his head. "Sorry, I'll play along. What's going on?"

Anderson narrowed his eyes on his XO, attempting to analyse his erratic behavior. "You collapsed in the CIC, Shepard."

"Sorry about that sir, won't happen again." He smiled at the doctor. "Thanks for the assistance Dr. Chakwas, but I'm good to go."

"Shepard I.."

The door to the medical bay opened with all eyes drawn to the Turian standing in the door-way.

"May I have a moment of your time, Captain?"

_Nihlus. _

Anderson nodded, moving towards the exit before shooting one final look at Shepard as the doors closed behind him.

"Hey Karin, got any brandy?"

Chakwas' eyes went wide. "I'm sorry, Commander?"

Shepard grinned. "I know you've got a bottle stashed away here somewhere. If I'm stuck here, might as well enjoy myself a little."

"Now is certainly not the time Shepard. Despite my strongest recommendations, you will be hitting the ground shortly." The doctor muttered under her breath. "Damn SPECTREs"

"Oh yeah?" Shepard jumped off the bed, down to his feet. "Where we going? Wait! I know.. Eden Prime, correct?"

Chakwas raised an eyebrow slightly. "Well I'm glad to see your memory is still intact. What happened up there?"

"Well!"

A flash.

Shepard paused, his eyes darting around the room. Chakwas stood frozen in place, no movement whatsoever.

"Well this is.."

"**Shepard**."

The voice was firm. Shepard looked around the room, trying to figure out the direction it came from.

"**You are not taking this seriously."**

"Please. I know what this is. Is this my punishment? For everything I've done?!" Shepard's voice rose as he yelled out.

"**This is your chance to succeed."**

"Succeed at what?"

"**Winning." **

Shepard scoffed. "We won! I saw to it."

"**You did not. You may think so, but you did not win. This is your chance to succeed." **

"Who are you?" Shepard's voice was growing more uncertain by the minute.

"**It is irrelevant. Take what you have experienced. Find success. You are not alone."**

"What.. is this?"

"**This is your past. Your present. Your future."**

Shepard's voice was at an almost whisper. "This.. is real?"

"**Yes."**

Another flash.

"**This is your chance to succeed."**

Shepard screamed as the darkness engulfed him once more.


	3. Reunited

"Thrusters... check. Navigation... check. Internal emissions skink engaged. All systems online. Drift... just under 1500 K."

Shepard's eyes flicked open. He paused, taking in his surroundings. He stared at the back of a familiar Turian head as the man in question spoke.

"1500 is good. Your captain will be pleased."

Nihlus turned, nodding at Shepard as he made his way past him. Shepard tilted his head slightly, watching as the SPECTRE made his way towards the CIC. He turned back, watching a conversation he had long forgotten unfold once more in front of his eyes.

"I hate that guy."

Nobody had mentioned what had happened in the CIC, it was almost as if.. _it didn't happen? T__hat voice.._

"Nihlus gave you a compliment... so you hate him?"

**This is your past. Your present. Your future. **

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That's good."

**This is your chance to succeed. **

"I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that's incredible."

**You are not taking this seriously. **

"Besides, SPECTREs are trouble. I don't like having him on board. Call me paranoid."

**Take what you have experienced. **

"You're paranoid. The Council helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment."

**Find success. **

"Yeah, that is the official story. But only an idiot believes the official story."

**You are not alone. **

Shepard turned, following the path Nihlus took perfectly. He knew full well where the Turian was headed. Passing Presley speaking with Adams wordlessly, he missed the call of his name from Jenkins as he entered the comm room, Nihlus turning to greet him.

"Commander Shepard. I was hoping you'd get here first. It will give us a chance to talk."

"Nihlus, you have to listen to me." Shepard threw caution to the wind. "Something happened.. something I can't necessarily explain but you have to hear out what I have to say."

"What is this about, Commander?" Nihlus tilted his head slightly, intrigued.

"Saren is going to be on Eden Prime, he's after the beacon. I.."

The Turian held up a hand. "Saren? What are you talking about Shepard?"

"Just listen!" Shepard tried but half-failing to keep his voice down. "Saren will be on Eden Prime backed up by a squadron of Geth soldiers." The Commander decided against trying to inform Nihlus of the Heretics, he'd get to that later. "He'll access the beacon and.."

"Shepard, stop." Nihlus growled, impatient. "I don't know what type of game you are playing, but I'm in no mood." The SPECTRE adjusted his stance. "Wait.. how do you know about the beacon? Anderson was told that nobody.."

"Because I've done this before! All of it. This is where it begins, listen to me and I'll.."

"What's going on here?" Shepard turned, watching Captain Anderson as he walked confidently towards the pair. "Doctor Chakwas informed me about some kind of commotion." He stopped next to Shepard. "Explain yourself, Commander."

"I believe, Captain, that your protégé is not fit for active duty. I suggest that your physician runs an immediate examination."

"No! Listen to me, there's something much bigger going on here. The Reapers are coming for us and you won't listen!"

Anderson stepped forward with concern, laying a tentative hand on the clearly exasperated soldiers shoulder. "John, listen to me. Dr. Chakwas is going to run some tests, that's all. You're obviously.."

"No!" thundered the saviour of the Citadel, anger pulsing through him.

Shepard shook off Anderson's grip and ran towards the door. Blocking out the shouts of his Captain, he raced into the CIC while almost knocking over Chakwas. A now familiar flash caught him as he ran, Shepard fighting to stop himself toppling over as pain seared through his head. He screamed out, finally collapsing through the pain as darkness surrounded him.

**They will not understand. You must proceed as planned. **

_But how can I change the outcome if I'm unable to warn them?_

**Now is not the time. You will have your opportunity. **

_Why are you doing this to me?_

**You are not on the correct path. You need to focus. **

_But.. tell me, please. Who are you? What do you want? _

**You do not need to know. Remember John Shepard, you are not alone. **

Shepard's eyes flicked open. He paused, taking in his surroundings. He stared at the back of a familiar Turian head as the man in question spoke.

"1500 is good. Your captain will be pleased."

Nihlus turned, nodding at Shepard as he made his way past him. Shepard tilted his head slightly, watching as the SPECTRE made his way towards the CIC.

_This.. again. _

"I hate that guy."

_Don't worry Joker, he doesn't have long left.._

* * *

Everything he did was exactly as planned. The distress call came shortly after he walked into the comm room on autopilot, the recognizable shout of Ashley Williams in her pink and white armor led Shepard to the cargo bay. He chuckled humorously as he checked his weapons, glad that at least one thing was back to normal.

Soon then they were on Eden Prime. He watched Nihlus leave, knowing that he would never see the Turian SPECTRE alive again. Everything inside tore at him, willing him to warn the man. But no sound emerged as the Turian insisted that he'd move faster on his own.

And then he lost one of his again.

Shepard watched as Jenkins fell to the ground, Kaidan informing him that he never had a chance.

_But he should have._

Soon coming across Ashley Williams, Shepard had to pause as he once more looked upon the woman he had once shared so much with. Composing himself, he returned to auto-pilot after he had told her to stick with them. The Geth stood no match as she led them towards the spaceport, eventually discovering the body of the SPECTRE thanks to a sole gunshot in the back of the head.

_Such a waste. _

Powell pointed them in the right direction and four defused bombs later, the beacon stood before him once more.

_This is where it all began. If it wasn't for this, I wouldn't.._

And then a voice broke him out of his trance.

"John!"

He turned instantly, watching in shock as Miranda Lawson stood at the far-end of the platform. Time seemed to slow down to an almost standstill as he met her eyes. Breaking the connection with a slight flicker towards the action happening unknowingly behind the man, Miranda pointed past him as her yells coincided with Kaidan's. Ripping his eyes away from the woman he loved, he dove towards Ashley, throwing the marine away from the beacon as he was lifted once more into the air amidst the shouts of his crew.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right time?"

Garrus nodded. "I'm positive. I remember everything about this day. It was the final day of my old life. Besides, I worked for C-SEC. Photographic memory."

"He's correct, I remember too." Tali spoke, a hint of sadness to her voice.

"Fine." Wrex growled impatiently as always. "Hopefully whatever he did, he can reverse."

Tali and Garrus both turned to stare at Wrex. "What do you mean, whatever he did?" Tali asked accusingly.

"Well it had to be, it's always Shepard! Unleash the Rachni? Shepard. Blow up Virmire. Shepard. Destroy the Collector base? Shepard."

Garrus cleared his throat. "Ahem, we were there too Wrex."

The Krogan continued, oblivious to Garrus' interruption. "Cure the Genophage? Well.. okay yeah, Shepard. Fight a clone? Shepard."

"Okay! We get your point." Tali sighed. "But we don't know it was him."

"Wrex has a point Tali." Garrus shrugged. "It usually is. Probably pushed another button. He likes pushing buttons."

"Always hogging the limelight." Wrex grunted.

Tali shook her head. "You guys.."

All conversation stopped as the lift doors opened in front of the assembled group. The occupants looked surprised at their greeting party. The female soldier narrowed her eyes instantly, flicking them between the group of aliens as he hand made it's way around her back. The male, a biotic, licked his lips slightly as he looked towards his Commanding officer with a hint of worry written on his features.

"Shepard! Finally." grunted Wrex.

The N7 marine raised his eyebrow. "I'm sorry but have we met?"

* * *

**Right a little introduction if you have no idea who I am, or what I do. Hey! I'm Nothinginreturn.**

**My stories are all to do with the video game Mass Effect. I'm a big, big fan and I really enjoy reading many of the wonderful stories on this site. So I thought one day - why not join in?**

**I don't consider myself much of a writer, but I like to think I'm a creative guy. All my stories are big on dialogue, less on action / fighting. No offence to those who love writing it, but I quickly get bored with it. All my updates are generally between 1000-2000 words: I write it, check it and post it usually within an hour. I know where I'm going with things... but I don't really plan updates.**

**Onto this! I wanted to write something a little wacky, especially for me. So this is my wacky story. And it's pretty fun to come up with stuff for it.**

**Thanks to everyone for checking this out! **


End file.
